


One-Shots For Dreamnoblade

by Maum



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Gore, Do not repost, Fluff and Smut, For pin8appl3, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of minor relationships, Mentions of past major character death, Mild Gore, Minecraft characters not real people, Past Character Death, Past Pianist Dream, Pianist Techno, Piano, Romance, musicians au, no beta we die like my coffee machine, past breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maum/pseuds/Maum
Summary: A little one-shot book for Dreamnoblade. Simultaneously written because my work schedule doesn't let me rest, and the coffee maker passed away.Feel free to drop some requests; I might use them if I'm stuck in writer's block! :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Dream
Comments: 64
Kudos: 483





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pin8appl3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pin8appl3/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A briefing of what to expect.

It's 2 AM of January 1st, 2021 and I'm laying in bed. Like most people, I try brainstorming new year resolutions; there aren't any. And like most people, I decide to get up and grab a cup of coffee because I can't sleep anymore.

Unfortunately, my new year starts with my broken coffee maker named Pots. Good 'ol Pots was going for about 4 years now, and it sucks that's she's gone. That's one more thing for me to do at least: plan a funeral. And because I had no coffee and no way of sleeping soundly again, I did the sensible thing of sitting at my kitchen counter and thinking about writing something for the Dreamnoblade community.

That's why this one-shot book will be centered around that ship! The only details I'm solid about are:

\- Top Techno

\- Bottom Dream

\- Some parts with gore and blood

\- Fluff and smut will play their parts ;)

\- There are a buttload of AUs I have to try out

\- I have no idea when I'll be able to update chapters because I cram my schedule to the max with things

\- No coffee means no extra staying-up-to-write :(

Hope you enjoy the bumpy ride! You can request for something, but I'll only use it when my brain gets stuck in a pit~. ;D

Disclaimer: I'm ONLY USING THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE REAL PEOPLE! I'd love them for whatever they do, but I don't know them irl so I don't have any rights to push either of them in a relationship. I only know their online personas, and I think that applies to almost everyone here. :)


	2. Area 51 Hopes You Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Log #1: Lol, I can't believe we're really doing this. Um, so this is my first 'diary entry', if you could call it that. Haha, well, the boys and I are going to do something big, huge probably. I don't even know why any of us are doing this, but it'll be one hell of a ride. I'm glad I'm not posting this online, or else the government will shut us down before we've even do anything. 
> 
> Ahhh, oh yeah; all of us are going to explore one of the most rumored places known to man: Area 51. If we manage to pull this off, I'm sure this'll be our biggest project of all time - and maybe our last. I'm going to get ready for a stream now, so until the next log...uh, Dream signing off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this so quickly, my eyes were half asleep. Please let me know if you see any grammatical errors! :3
> 
> Edit: First gift chapter for @pin8appl3 (https://archiveofourown.org/users/pin8appl3/pseuds/pin8appl3).

"Alright, log #21: This video, the boys and I are finishing up some final details about the infiltration, and hopefully we won't get killed before we even get close to the area. Will the government murder us before we find any of their hidden secrets, or will we survive? Dunno, but if I die, I think George or Antfrost has the security code to get them out safely, and if 2 of us die, we're out.

So far, we've got a lot of intel on the security system, and we made some weird drugs that turn you invis for a fair amount of time. There's still a load of things we need to go through, so I'm thinking in a week, we'll initiate the plan. Before I end this video, just wanted to say that if we don't make it out alive, Drista, you need to take care of Patches because YOU OWE ME! Dream, signing off."

\---

"Log #22: It's been a week, and this is our final log before everyone is going to jump into a car and drive to Nevada. We _were_ going to order plane tickets, but it'd suck to have all our potions and whatnot taken away before we used them. It's going to be about a 40 hour drive, but I'm excited to see different cities and tourist sites! Honestly, I can't believe we're really doing this. Originally, it was just a plan we had after a summer night of drinking, but something clicked and now we're running into a death trap. I literally can't wait!

I wonder what we'll find there; I mean, people have been hyping it up for so long and the government has been keeping everyone out of the vicinity for some reason. We might see an alien somewhere, secret military stuff, and maybe a couple of experiments happening, but I can't think of anything else they'd want to hide from the public eye.

Well, whatever happens, I just want everyone to stay safe and make it out in one piece. I might record a video after everything, so until then Dream signing off."

\---

"We've got all the potions right?" Sapnap looked over his bag of equipment, mumbling a list to himself as George checked off his own items. "I think Bad stored them in the black sack under the driver's seat." Dream grabbed the said bag, pulling the drawstrings open to reveal bundles of glowing liquids. Gulping quietly, he picked out 5 bottles with lilac-colored fluids. The glasses clinked softly.

"…We've got one chance to run in and explore a place that known for its mysteries. We _can't_ screw this up. Remember, don't take anything from this place. If any of us are caught, this might be our last moments above the surface." They eyed each other grimly. "Let's just stick together and stay close to the walls. If you end up 'stuck', send the cords through your wristwatch and we'll try to meet up." Dream pulled lightly at the bottom of his smiley face mask, his other hand gripping the bottles anxiously. This was their biggest multi-step project, and the male knew that there was room for just as many errors.

"As long as we're invis, we should be safe," Antfrost added quickly. "The effects from these drinks are supposed to last up to 8 hours, so once we sneak in there'll be 3-4 hours left. We should keep at least 3 more potions with us in case anything happens." While everyone double checked their items again, Dream hovered over Badboyhalo, eyes glued to the computer screen spitting out lines of coding. After half an hour of directing and editing the system, the screen turned black. Two ominous words appeared, and Dream's lips stretched into a smirk.

"Let's go."

\---

Grumbling curses under his breath, he looked around, staying mindful of the people constantly passing him. He knew it was a bad idea: separating into two groups the moment they stepped into the military base, but he went with it because the other four thought it was "reasonable".

Dream wasn't even surprised when George was separated from him after entering a room with strange chambers of bubbling green fluid. In some of the tubes, severed body parts floated around (he swears he saw a green eyeball), and there was an occasional tube containing an entire corpse.

And to his dismay, he wasn't the only one who was isolated; Bad, Ant, and Sapnap somehow ended up in different segments of a certain sector, and were lost in the unremarkable white hallways. Everyone was currently spamming their coordinates to the chat (in addition to pointing out ridiculous things), and Dream sent his most recent ones before muting his watch. He crept into one of the many staircases, staring at the door nervously, waiting for someone to follow him, stare right through him and-

Breathing harshly, he flipped over the handrails and landed elegantly onto the floor below. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, he took a moment to calm his heartbeat, finally releasing a breath he unconsciously bottled up. He could feel how tense his shoulders were, how erratic his nerves were running – but _he loved it_.

The rush of adrenaline, the strain of his muscles, the risk of getting caught - all of it was _just_ what he wanted.

Leaping again, the blond rolled onto the ground and towards the door, opening the chat function and sending a quick note.

**_I'm on the 14th floor._ **

He poked his head out of the doorway, a weird feeling settling in his stomach. Darting out, he flattened his body against the wall and turned his head to survey his new surroundings. This place seemed much more deserted than the other floors he passed, and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing at this point.

Jaw tense, Dream ventured forward, his ears trained on the littlest sounds he heard. Like the other corridors, it had a tall ceiling with dull light fixtures hanging down, stretched like lifeless worms. The blank walls went on without any sign of stopping, every clinical detail unsettling the male.

A panel suddenly slid open and a pair of older men in lab coats (must be scientists that work here Dream thought mindlessly) walked passed him briskly. They had clipboards, spotless gloves, and grim expressions; enough to peak the intruder's interest. Stalking safely behind, Dream walked down the right end of the hall, listening carefully to their hushed discussion:

"-on't listen, no matter what we offer him. It's been over 40 years, and we've tried practically every possibility." The shorter man hummed in reply. His companion huffed before continuing. "I honestly don't think we'll find out anything. We've barely procured his name and abilities, and even that's taken nearly 30 years. Further research would be unfruitful because that damn bastard of a pig doesn't believe we're-"

"Thomas, there's more to be found, and you _bloody_ know that. He can't _die_ , Thomas. _Imagine_ what man could do if they had that power! No military force would strike our soldiers for long, and the dominance we'd have over the other countries. Not to mention, what if we got our hands on the information, hm? _No one_ could kill us." The short man grinned mischievously, revealing decaying yellow teeth that made Dream gag behind his mask.

"…Besides, the doctor won't let us off the hook now that we're involved. We'd be brain-wiped before we even got the chance to change our minds." Frowning, the green-clad man narrowed his eyes at them; _who in the hell were they talking about, and what was going on?_ Meanwhile, the taller analyst turned to look at his partner, opening his mouth to retort…

Their eavesdropper froze, sucking in his breath and keeping still. The two men had whipped around when they heard the slight clinking of glass (Dream mentally cursed himself for being a smartass and shoving all his extra invis potions in one big pocket), and now it was a game of patience. The blond reached behind him, gripping the axe he had strapped to his back. If problems were to arise now, there'd be less than a 0.00000012% chance of escaping in alive, much less in one piece.

The three of them stood silently, waiting for someone to move. The scientists scrutinized their surroundings with hard glares, the silence thickening as minutes ticked by. Gritting his teeth, the smaller researcher turned, mumbling something about "stupid nerves" and "ridiculous glass key cards". Nonetheless, Dream was relieved he didn't have to resort to any violence; it'd be hard to live normally once the entire government finds out and gets on your ass.

The distance between the two groups had widened, but the blond could see the smaller scientist fish a clear, rectangular object from his pocket. They walked a little further before the older men came to a complete stop, standing in the middle of the hallway. Studying the scene, the traceur's eyes grew large with surprise, watching a door unlock after the short scientist swiped his card. _A false door, huh? Wonder what they're hiding..._

A blast of frigid air hit them, and Dream shivered as the unpleasant feeling in his stomach rose. The light above them flickered momentarily, casting their shadows this way and that. The two men had already walked forward, getting ready to turn a corner as they complained quietly about the temperature.

With barely a step in the hidden section, all the hairs on Dream's neck and arms rose, and the blond stood stiffly for a moment in curiosity. What was this place and why was it so _cold_ -

His heart dropped hard as clipboards fell to the tile floor, fresh crimson staining the once clean gloves, and two anguished faces appeared. One of them fell to the ground, rolling in beautiful loops before coming to a stop, a line of red trailing behind. Bile shot up Dream's throat, and he struggled to keep it in, rushing to the wall to study himself.

Another head fell, brandishing the sterile walls and floor with a new coat of bright color. This was the tall researcher's head, the one called Thomas; spreading out its red wings as the body part traveled closer and closer to the blond. The blood left a pretty path reaching towards Dream before slowly curling in, as Thomas' head rolled around to face him. Dying blue eyes met stunned emerald, and it took everything in his body to keep from falling straight to the floor and screaming.

A growl echoing through the halls was the only thing that tore Dream's attention away from the decapitated head laying near his feet, and he automatically drew out his weapon. Scraping filled the hall, getting louder by the second before a pair of boots came into view. Black pants followed, and Dream focused abruptly at the flash of a shiny blue sword dragging against the tile flooring, drips of blood accompanying harsh screech of the weapon.

More came into his line of sight, and his breath caught in his chest. Silky pink hair fell upon a fluffy ring of white surrounding the mysterious figure's shoulders. Red satin flowed around his shoes, practically the same shade as the bleeding carcasses in front of them. A crown adorned his head, and Dream would've assumed he was royalty, if the pig skull sheltering the upper half of his face wasn't there. His clothing only added to his physique: a ruffled ascot sitting on top of a smooth white shirt, which was tucked into a silk red sash. The black pants framed strong legs before disappearing into shoes of the same color.

Dream would've blushed if he wasn't scared shitless at the moment. His nerves didn't get any better when piercing red eyes stared into his own, as if they could see him standing-

"Who are _you_." The stranger's voice was a deep monotone, and Dream knew right then and there, he was fucked.

"Name, before you end up like your pals on the floor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone notice the very subtle hints of two certain youtubers Dream has played Among Us with~? I decided to stick that in there because I was watching their videos a little earlier in the day. :)
> 
> Well, there'll be a part 2, but it'll have a little more "nice" stuff, lol. 
> 
> Hope you had a happy new year, and 2021 goes well for everyone~.


	3. Area 51 Was An Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of "Area 51 Hopes You Die".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second gift chapter for @pin8appl3 (https://archiveofourown.org/users/pin8appl3/pseuds/pin8appl3)
> 
> Thank you for your beautiful writing~!
> 
> I'm working on the second part of the next one-shot. :)

Dream stayed quiet, hoping the killer was just looking in his direction because of a stroke of luck ( _and not because his heart was thundering in his chest_ ). His eyes darted everywhere, scanning the walls for anything that could give him some leverage. His axe was by no means _weak_ , but he hadn't used it in months; he wasn't prepared and he still valued his limbs.

"I'm not a very patient man, y'know. I could do with killin' another nerd."

Biting his lower lip, Dream slowly lifted his leg off the ground, carefully moving backward. It took everything in his body to keep from heaving out a relieved breath as his boot made contact with the ground. The other stood still, and Dream's mouth twitched as he made another step, nails leaving crescents in his sweaty palms. The fake door was so close, but it felt as though it was miles away from where Dream was standing. _A few more steps, c'mon! Stop being such a little pissbaby and just-_

He denies all accusations that he screamed when a certain sword lodged itself next to his head, leaving a wide crack in the boring walls. "You're really testing me here, kid."

"Well EXCUSE ME for not wanting my head on a fucking blue popsicle! And I'm not a kid, you bacon bitch!" The corner of the stranger's mouth curved downward even more.

"To think I was gettin' some shut eye earlier… I just want to leave, so why do I have to deal with this shit?"

"You ran into me. Besides that, I'm not trying to be nosy or whatever, but... how do you plan on leaving when you're decked out in red and shiny jewelry? I doubt you can waltz out of here without having half of the militia tagging along."

"...are you suggesting something then?"

"If you don't cut off my head, then I can try to help." The pink-haired stared at him. "Um, I've got another invis potion. We can strike a deal." A scoff. Dream lips turned down, eyes narrowed at the taller. _Guess he doesn't know some people eat bacon often._ As much as he wanted to leave a dent in the bastard's skull, he didn't know what tricks the older had (if some ancient magic potion wasn't working on him, Dream could only wonder what his other advantages were).

Thin lips stretched into a vicious smile, canines becoming more defined. "How about I kill you and take it? The world could do without another orphan."

Scowling, the blond clipped his axe behind him, yanked the sword out of the crack (proceeding to almost drop it) and held it tightly with both hands. "You won't."

He scanned the sword, looking over the dents and scrapes and thumbing the leather handle. "You've been stuck down here for a looong time. They haven't let you out of your cell before, so you don't know where to go beyond this floor. Good enough for you Bacon~?"

"You sure about that? I'm the human GPS." Dream grit his teeth as cold sweat formed on the back of his neck. _This floor is insanely cold, but he's handling it just fine. There isn't much blood on this thing either, so he hasn't killed too many people yet. If the two scientists were right then he's…_

"You're immortal, right?" Silence. "I don't really care, but this place does. You _want_ to leave, but they **_won't_** let you. I'm willing to help though. As long as you don't betray me."

"…That's my line nerd." Huffing, Dream pulled a bottle out of his pouch, liquid shimmering in the harsh white light. "Drink some and use the rest to-"

"I know how it works." He held up a calloused hand, catching the potion easily and uncorking it. In less than a minute, Dream found himself standing alone in the hall. A faint brush by his shoulder made him stiffen. "Are you goin' to move?"

"Y-yeah, just stay quiet. I don't want to die before my friends kill me." _And they are_ so _going to._

"You're a weird orphan."

"Why are you assuming I'm an orphan? And what do you have against them?!"

"It's none of your business. Give me my sword too. Before I change my mind."

\---

To his surprise, the others were absolutely _elated_ to find something - _someone_ unusual from Area 51. Everyone had gushed excitedly over the stranger's fancy clothing and weapons after the 6 of them chugged some milk. (Dream didn't think about searching him earlier, and was he glad they didn't have a fight. The guy had a fucking shrinkable _trident_ in his pocket.)

Dream wasn't deterred though; he knew the moment they did anything remotely threatening to the pinkette, someone's blood was going to spill. He wasn't sure who's, but needless to say, neither side would back down.

Fortunately, everyone had some fun with the new guy - Technoblade was his name - and their trip back home ended on a sweet note. The hybrid was oddly funny, and Dream liked some of the weird jokes he blurted every now and then.

"You must be a narcissist if you've been starin' at yourself for that long." Dream rolled his eyes, fixing his belt and pulling the neckline of his forest green sweater a tad. "Funny coming from someone who calls themselves a Blood God."

" _The_ Blood God. And you would too if you saw the battles I fought in."

"Mmhm. Whatever floats your boat I guess." A crimson sweater appeared behind him, and hazel green eyes drifted to look over Techno's clothes. During the majority of the adventure, George and Sapnap nagged Dream to let the immortal go shopping with them, and it was _hell_ trying to drag them out. Now Techno had more clothing than Dream did in his entire lifespan.

The only excuse his two best friends gave was "everything looked great on him". As laughable as the statement was, it was frustratingly true. Even now, the crimson sweater the taller wore emphasized his eyes beautifully, and the jeans added a nice casual touch. The gray peacoat and ankle-length, low heel boots were perfect for the incoming cold weather (Dream admits he wants them, but not out loud).

"We'll be at my place in maybe 4 hours. Make sure you don’t leave anything." A big hand wrapped around the handle of his ( _very_ new) silver suitcase, and a pair of sunglasses slipped over dark red eyes.

"Don't worry about me Smiles. You've got more to lose than I do." Everything was moved into the hallway of the cheap hotel they were at, and Dream brushed past Techno to check them out first. A hand yanked him back and his mouth twisted to snap at the hybrid, but his body tensed at the warmth that settled on his shoulders. It traveled behind him and Dream's eyes fluttered as his green hood was pulled over his mop of blond hair. Techno tilted his head down, the shades sliding to the tip of his nose. The sparkling rubies studying him were becoming a common sight, and Dream didn't know why his chest started stinging.

A door opening broke the silence, and both men pulled away from each other. Someone passed the blondie, wiggling their eyebrows and throwing a pair of thumbs-up in his direction. Dream wasn't surprised when the receptionist asked him if he needed some medical assistance with his red face.

"Sooo, I've been meaning to ask… How did you know I was there when I was invis?" The car slowly transferred to the left lane, a finger flicking the blinker off. The pinkette stayed silent, eyes staring at the tall buildings and crowds of people on the street.

"…You notice things when you're used to it." Techno leaned back into the passenger seat, looking over Dream lazily. "Try trainin' for a 100 billion years. Then you'll reach the bare minimum of my skill level."

"Mm, I guess your abilities aren't much then. You're just old." A soft chuckle drew Dream's attention, eyes diverted from the road for a quick glance at his companion. "How about your vocab? Who taught you 'nerd' and 'orphan'? Pretty sure they didn't have those words in the Medieval Times."

"Contrary to what you'd think, there were a few nice scientist. I had 2. One went by Sanders H. P. Bouc. I only knew the other as Suyo K.N.K. Odd names, but they were odd people. They gave me books to keep me from gettin' bored."

Dream grabbed his phone as it vibrated, scanning over the messages with brief interest. "We're almost there, just a few more blocks. Guess George's plane ride was fine 'cause the group wants to chat with us when we're home."

"Can do. Now, where's that box you live in?"

"Oh my god, I _have_ a house!"

"If I've figured out anything about you, it's that you're a wild child. I wouldn't put it past you if your place is a box."

"WHAT THE HELL, I have a house! I _have_ a _house_! It's right around the corner, and it's- LOOK, it's right there!" The taller peered at the white brick building the blond had angrily pointed to, biting his lip to keep his amusement hidden.

"I told you I wasn't homeless." Dream grinned when Techno's lips twitched.

"Could've fooled me, Wastake."

\---

As annoying as Techno was, he was good company too. Dream found himself smiling a lot more as months went by, and his heart did flips when he heard the hybrid's cute laugh.

_A wisp of something delicious wafted past Dream's nose, pulling him away from his laptop and towards the kitchen._

_"What're you making?" Long pink hair swayed, going from the stove to the dining table. ._

_"Beef stew with carrots and potatoes. Recipe my father taught me." Sleepy green eyes stared at the black pot bubbling with rich broth. "Smells good. I didn't know you could cook."_

_"…There's a lot you don't know."_

_"Then why don't we talk more? It's been 4 months now." Guarded rubies watched gentle emeralds glimmer with hope. He caught several bits of gold as he searched for something he didn't find._

_"Grab a bowl first. Then we'll talk."_

_"Haven't you read that book like, 8 times now? We can order some if you want." Techno grunted and flipped the page, studying the words like it was a textbook._

_"Down the line, sure. I'm fine with this." He looked at the green-clad male, an eyebrow raising as Dream continued to ogle him. "Did you need somethin'?"_

_"…I-I've seen you with that book wherever we go. How important is it?" The piglin bit his lower lip._

_"About as important as that lime sweater you love wearin'. My brother, Wilbur gave me the original work from Sun Tzu. The scientists I told you about? They got me this copy because mine's was burned."_

_"…Can I read it with you?" Red eyes burned into mellow hazel green. He patted the spot next to him._

_"Log #22: It's Dream, and I've got a friend with me. Say hi Techno!" Making a bored face, the pig hybrid waved half-heartedly at the camera. "Hallo."_

_" C'mon, you were so passionate when we sparred earlier." The pinkette snorted._

_"Different situation, different reaction," the male murmured. "Is this really necessary?" He shoved the device to the side when it got too close for comfort._

_"No, but I want to keep memories. So smile!" Dream leaned against his best friend, throwing kisses to the cam and striking poses. "Y'know, you're pretty good at singing. Do you do it often?"_

_Ears going pink, the other coughed and averted his gaze. "N-no, I don't. I used to when my brother whined about his music discs. Kid would always lose them and ask me to sing things for him."_

_A faint blush dusted Dream's cheeks as he smiled. "You should do it more. Your voice sounds nice."_

_"A-ah, I see. Uh, weren't you recording something?"_

It's been a year and a half since Techno escaped Area 51 with Dream. Things were rocky in the beginning (two fighters having to share territorial space? 90% chance of war breaking out), but somehow they bonded well.

"Technooo, have you seen my sandals anywhere?" The said male pushed his glasses further up his nose, index finger tapped lightly at the edge of his book. "Seriously, have you?"

"Can't say I have. Slip-ons would be better anyway." A page flipped as his roommate stomped out with a heavy frown. "Sandals aren't the best shoes to wear out right now. Not with socks either."

"I'm just running to the store to grab milk so it's fine. Did you need anything?" The pink haired shook his head mindlessly, absorbing the hieroglyphics drawn across the page.

"Whoa, Egyptian myths now? Didn't you finish that Norse book last night?" Dream plopped himself to the Techno's right, leaning his head on the other's broad shoulder. Oh right, they were _dating_ now.

"Mythology is an interestin' topic. The cultural and political rise of empires that founded almost of all today's modern world. The destruction of mankind, battles of powers, and unleashed chaos on innocent people!" His eyes held crazed ambition as he looked at Dream. "You'd like some of the tales. There were a lot of wars."

"Well, why don't you tell me one of them?" Emerald eyes gazed eagerly at the hybrid, and Techno hoped his heart wasn't beating loud enough for his lover to hear.

"…There's a story of a man named Theseus. His country... well his city-state, technically, was in danger. And he sent himself forward into enemy lines, he _slayed_ the minotaur, and saved his city…"

\---

Black feathers scattered through the air as wings spread majestically, wrapping around his boys and studying the two on the sofa. The one wearing a canary colored sweater leaned against his father's hold while the other in a white shirt and small red cape gripped the cartilage with a painful grasp.

But none of them could feel anything, only watch quietly as the world went on and transformed. Arctic blue eyes gazed curiously at the blond and pinkette, thoughts swirling before falling to one. "…Dad. Will he be okay?"

Brown eyes glanced over to his brother, slowly drifting to meet aged cerulean ones. "He's okay now Tommy, Wilbur. He's found someone to anchor his pain." The younger two turned to their father, eyes widening when they saw waves of emotion fuse with one another, moving like the tide and crashing against the rocks. It was the first time in 45 years since they saw Phil's eyes hold any sentiment.

Pulling the two closer, he hugged them tightly, inhibiting himself from sobbing openly. Years of watching his small piglin writhe in torment of his dreams, the constant voices driving him to madness had kept the weight of the world on Phil's shoulders. He tried everything he could, sacrificed all he had to find an answer, but that just led back to the beginning. Even after they lost their kingdom, homes, _lives_ , he didn't want to leave his baby behind. Not when insanity kicked and beat at the hybrid's ankles until he gave up at reaching for hope, letting the string dangle high above him.

" _It's almost time to go now boys._ "

But things have changed. The pink haired had a broad smile on his face as he spoke quietly to the blond leaning against him. All the memories of the four of them living together as one family flashed before Phil's eyes, and he realized this was the 5th time he'd ever seen the pig hybrid smile so wide. His lips twisted upward at the gentleness his dear child displayed, throat tightening when the emerald eyed male grinned back with affection and love brimming his gaze. _They're good for each other. Perfect._

Chocolate brown and arctic eyes fluttered close, giving their father one last hug. Black wings squeezed them while the edges of their eyes moistened. " _He'll be okay, boys. He's left the nightmare of his past and found a way to his dreams now_."

The color of their clothing started fading, bits and pieces of their bodies dissolving in time. Reaching one hand out, Phil's palm rested on top of his warrior's pink locks. Tears cascading off his face, he patted his son's head as more of his body turned into clear particles.

" ** _Tu pugnatum est ita. Ego superbus sum vobis. ... es Filius meus memento. Te semper erit mihi in filium._** "

Red eyes widened in shock, their whole body going frigid.

Cerulean blue eyes blinked once more, closing as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to the back of pink hair. He lifted his chin slowly and planted a soft kiss to the crown of the other's skull. Lips bent into a proud smile as the last of his tears fell, his body vanishing and drifting into another world.

\---

"Techno, why are you crying?!" Fingers gingerly dabbed at the taller male's face, wiping the liquid as fast as Dream could with the sleeves of his lime colored sweater. "Are you hurt, do you need me to get a healing potio-" A hand latched onto Dream's, clutching it so firmly, he swore he heard something crack.

"I'm… I'm fine Dream. It was just-" A deadly glare left his words jumbled in his throat, a low croak escaping instead. "No, you're not 'fine'. You don't cry that easily."

"Well, maybe I wanted to. Anxiety buildup is a thing-"

"Then there's something that's worrying you. I don't want you taking that on your own when I'm here. We're partners now; you can tell me what's going on." Sighing, the pinkette studied the red posh rug his feet rested on. It was soft, fluffy, almost like the warm feathers adorning his father's wings. The ones that always tickled and comforted him when his blood cravings drove his mental state down a pit.

"H-he's gone." Wet crimson eyes stared into concerned emerald, grip tightening a little more. "Phil, Wilbur, Tommy, they-they're gone."

Expression softening, Dream tugged the taller towards him until his chin was tucked into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry Techno… What happened?" He pulled their entwined fingers up to his mouth, planting small kisses on the back of the older's hand. Techno hardly talked about anyone, but there were times he briefly mentioned them, so the younger assumed they were family.

Sniffling softly, the pinkette echoed the words in a whisper, choking slightly at the end. "It-it's in Latin. We- Phil and I used it for private messages…"

Dream patted the taller on the back, humming a quiet lullaby in hopes it would help. The blonde sat with him, rocking back and forth at a snail's pace and letting the hours pass. Techno's eyelids grew heavier by the minute, nearly falling shut as he murmured something Dream could barely catch.

" _Wisi enim ad me in exsilium protegens. … Tibi gratias ago pro salute hunc Theseus, Phil."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tu pugnatum est ita. Ego superbus sum vobis. ... es Filius meus memento. Te semper erit mihi in filium." - You fought so well. I'm proud of you. Remember, you're my son. You'll always be my son.
> 
> " Wisi enim ad me in exsilium protegens. … Tibi gratias ago pro salute hunc Theseus, Phil." - Thank you for protecting me in exile. ...Thank you for saving this Theseus Phil.
> 
> I popped in two anagrams. Can you find them~?  
> Hint: C _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _. That's one of them.


	4. What Was It Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are the photographs in the book about?"
> 
> "Our past. We ran an odd business, Tommy."
> 
> "What kind of business had guns involved?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the original second chapter gets deleted, and you don't remember what you wrote: ; ▽ ;
> 
> I was going to add fanart, but 2021 is the beginning of another sucky year for me, so my brother sat on my tablet and it broke.
> 
> Chapter also for @pin8appl3 (https://archiveofourown.org/users/pin8appl3/profile)

Soft footsteps pattered over dark oak floors, stopping abruptly several times before dashing further down the sleek quartz hall. Nostrils flared with annoyance as white doors were pushed open, revealing rooms void of people. "Big D, Techno, get your arses out here!"

Wispy blond locks bounced every stomp the boy made, fingers tightening around a thick leather book in heavy frustration. As beautiful as the apartment was, Tommy thought it was very stupid of the two inhabitants to leave the doors unmarked, not a single sign explaining what could be inside. Huffing tiredly, the child shuffled towards the living room with his sky blue eyes glaring heatedly at the ground. "Oh my god you damn wankers, where the hell are yo-"

Tommy would've grinned when he spotted a familiar lime color around the corner. Except his face turned into a grimace seeing it pinned against the wall, beneath a deep crimson blazer and thick pink tresses.

Saying he shrieked was an _understatement_. Ruby slits glowered in his direction while dazed hazel green slowly focused on the disturbed male. The wave of pink lapping over splashes of freckles and the sight of wet swollen lips only confirmed what Tommy saw. If he wasn't used to it, he would've destroyed the remainder of his brain cells.

Of course, that didn't stop him from making the biggest fuss.

"HOLY SHIT NONONONONO THIS ISN'T HAPPENING, WHY- FUCK!" Snorting to themselves, Dream and Techno leaned against one another, watching the little brat fall to the ground and rub at his eyes furiously, even rolling from side to side.

Tommy didn't stop the stream of curses either, and Techno's ears twitched in irritation.

"GOD ALMIGHTY, why do you two always do that fucking shit where everyone sees you?! You have a place with several bloody UNLABELED rooms for Christ sake, damn USE IT!" Dirty blond curls shook as Dream glided towards his plush gray couch, fluffing a pink pillow before setting it under his arm.

"Tommy, you're in our home first of all? Second, you've seen worse, and you're the one who doesn't knock." (Tommy gagged mockingly at the older until Technoblade smacked the back of his head. _Hard._ ) Leering at the shorter blond, Dream pursed his lips. "Let's not forget you also asked _me_ to write fifteen books on how to get women."

Narrowly dodging what would've given him brain damage, Dream laughed at Tommy's embarrassed expression, sharing a wink with Techno as he leaned down to pick up the book thrown at him. Looking over it, his smile slowly pressed into a thin line, mind steaming with curiosity. He tuned out the bickering between the two siblings and stared at the leather book lying innocently on the soft rug. _'Memories'? Did Tommy make this?_

Picking it up, he set it on top of his black leggings, scrutinizing the cover and running his fingers over the engraved letters. "Tommy… where'd you find this?"

Wide blue eyes spun to look at Dream, spitting slightly as pink strands brushed his mouth. He let go of Techno's locks the same time the older released his shirt, and the two peered over green-clad shoulders. "It was in the library, near my prime log. Both of you should let me keep it there." Crossing his arms, his eyes drilled holes in the back of the other blonde's head. "Anyway, there's photos with you and Techno. But you're holding guns and shit; why is that?"

Intrigued, Dream pulled the book open, eyes growing big as pictures of familiar blond and pink hair appeared. The tips of his fingers traced one image with an old smiley mask tilted against a boar skull, the corners of his mouth lifting at the memory.

"Can't believe you still have this. I thought we lost it during a mission…" The blond regarded his partner with an unreadable face. "Should we tell him?"

"…Perhaps. He might blab it to everyone else though." Bewildered, Tommy stepped in front of his brother, twisting to look at Dream too. "Can someone tell me what the hell you're talking about?"

The couple murmured to each other as the youngest among them interrupted continuously, demanding answers for pictures he didn't recognize. His dad had plenty of scrapbooks full of all types of photos - from his three sons as babies to the most recent ones from Dream and Techno's wedding - but there weren't any like the ones in this book. "Why won't either of you tell me anything? What do they mean?"

"Don't ask questions Tommy. The adults are speakin'." The said male scoffed, glaring heatedly at his wheezing brother-in-law. Even Techno couldn't hold back a grin, blocking a swift punch aimed at his shoulder. "Fine. We'll tell you about them, but keep your mouth shut or I'm breaking your log."

"Alright, alright, no need to be such a prick about it." Tommy leaped over the couch, plopping down on Dream's right while Techno took his left. Shoving the pinkette's hand away from behind the older blond, he inched a little closer and eyed the pictures with interest. "Explain the ones with the weapons; were you going to kill someone?"

"…Something like that. We were known as Team CH4OS back then, because your brother here liked lighting fireworks like it was the 4th of July," Dream replied, a small smile gracing his features. "Like you were any better Smiles. TNT isn't cheap y'know."

Dream stuck his tongue out, reeling as his lover snapped at it. "Well, these pictures were from our 64th mission as hitmen." Tommy's flabbergasted expression was ignored while the blond thumbed the page. A mix of emotions surged forward, and it was the second time the younger had ever seen so much feeling from his brother-in-law.

"Wha- you two are lying. You must be. That's just absurd… Why didn't I know about it earlier then? Why didn't Tubbo? He's your brother Dream, and I'm yours Techno. How the fuck could you hid something like that from-"

"I tried keeping my work and family separate. I didn't bring weapons home for that reason, so it's not like you saw anything to give it away." Techno pulled his blood red blazer off his shoulders, folding it and leaving it on the cushion next to his leg.

"Dream and I kept stuff at his base. We didn't want you or Tubbo to find anything and accidently shoot each other like the brainless 5-year-olds you two are. Phil would've had my head if that happened."

"Wait, so Dadza knows about this? Does Wil? Who else have you told?!"

Dream ruffled Tommy's hair, waiting until the male went quiet and just glared at him. "Phil and Wilbur know because we told them after some things happened. Techno didn't want to say anything about it, but our secret was outed when Wil went a little crazy."

"We weren't going to tell you but you just had to be a nosy raccoon didn't you?" Techno snorted as Tommy protested weakly against the jab. Dream gazed at the photos with pain, love, and another emotion that had the blond scrunch his eyebrows together in wonder.

"Let us tell you a story Tommy…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any suggestions for possible school names connected to the SBI family, please tell me. I need some for a future chapter. :3


	5. What A Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of "What Was It Like?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another gift chapter for @pin8appl3 (https://archiveofourown.org/users/pin8appl3/profile)  
> Thank you for 24 amazing chapters! ❤❤❤
> 
> @Happyniece102: Thanks for being the first to comment with some nice feedback. It was really nice~! :)

"O-oh my god! I'm so sorry!" The man scrambled to pick up all the papers lying on the ground, hurriedly adjusting his thick glasses over blue eyes. Brown ones raked over the kneeling figure, their lips bending into a smile. It was a tired one.

"It's not a problem man. Everyone makes mistakes." As the bespectacled male stood up, he stared curiously at the papers. They were pictures of the new president of Manberg Corporations, giving a crude thumbs up. "Not like I'd get mad at such a cutie either."

Giggling, he held out the stack with both hands. "I'm still sorry though. I wasn't looking where I was going and-" Navy blue eyes grew to the size of saucers, mouth gaping with shock. "Y-you're Mr. Js-"

A hand waved frantically in the stranger's face, the other limb holding a finger up. "Shh, I don't need any more attention right now. It's bad enough my secretary quit; now I've got reporters chasing me like fucking animals."

"A-ah, sorry to hear that. But I know how you feel; things have been borderline chaotic lately." A sad smile crossed the boy's face. "I lost my job a few weeks ago, and it pisses me off that everyone's rejecting my application."

"Well… Y'know what I said, the day I got unbanned from the L'Manberg company? And the day I said I was running? …I said things are going to change. That the place was going to be a lot different tomorrow." The Yankee's cap lifted, revealing more fluffy brown hair and a hopeful smile. "I'll aim higher. I'll become the president of this great country. I'll change the system. I'll make it happen with my first decree as the president… the emperor!"

"You've got ambitious plans; I like it." Smiling, the blonde held out the posters. "Wish I had a goal like that set for myself. Maybe I wouldn't be in this mess then."

The older tucked the flyers under his arm. "I've got some time before my lunch is over. Why don't we grab some coffee? As an apology gift; my treat."

"Sure! I wanted to take a break from job-hunting anyway."

"There's this great place down the block. And if you don't mind me asking, how do you like your scones Mr…?"

Lips stretched to show pearly whites. "Harold, but everyone calls me Dream. Strawberry scones are the best."

"He took you to a café." The door closed quietly as navy blue eyes glanced over their shoulder.

"Mhm."

"He offered you a job interview."

"Mhm."

"And he flirted with you?"

"Mhmm…" Hands swept through platinum locks before closing into fists and tugging. The wig came off and landed at the table, red eyes staring at the bold brown streaks laced in the fake hair.

"He flirted with you," the older repeated more sternly, eyes narrowed and body tense. Arms slid around his neck, hands resting over his heart. His eyes snapped upward to meet his partner's. Dark blue crystals sparkled with mischief.

"And?" Those pink lips curled into a sly grin. "Are you jealous~?"

Stiffening, the pink-haired male scowled. "Like I said before, jealousy is for someone who cares. I'm not one of them."

"Then why does it matter who I play with?" The limbs slipped off Techno's shoulders. Shrill clacks against the concrete ground rang in his ears as the other walked away. Dress shoes stopped in front of a foldable table, dainty hands picking up and prying a white case open. It wasn't in a good sign. Normally, the blond held the pieces of his disguise with the utmost care, always taking the time to clean them after usage. He complained that all the locations they moved their base to were too filthy and horrific for his costumes to be left out. Techno was still surprised his partner hadn't blown the place up yet and forced them to work at their apartment.

After a minute, two blue contact lenses dropped into the container and it was slammed shut.

"We've got a mission Techno." Intense emeralds studied his partner. "As partners, we need to keep grudges aside. Let's not forget that."

"Nothin' but _work_ partners huh?" Silence. "You'd think after _months_ of communication and _fucking_ we could agree on the state of-"

"The fifth rule. Remember? 'Unless needed or required, both subjects [A] and [B] will not pursue any romantic relations with each other. '"

"Nobody has sex with someone without some kind of attraction Dream." Red irises darkened as they considered the other's form. "We've already broken that rule too."

When Dream strode over and touched his face gingerly, pieces of his rationality chipped off. He felt the faint brush of lips over his cheek, gradually drifting away. He chased after them. "This is the last time," Dream murmured, smiling half-heartedly the moment their lips touched.

That night, their bodies felt warmer than usual as they lied in bed. It eased both men more than they'd admit.

"Dream! Hey!" The wind tousled silky blond hair as the said male turned on his heel.

"Oh, hi President Schlatt! How did you meeting go?"

"Great, fantastic, perfect. I've got plenty of news about it. But that's not what I'm here for." As the blond tilted his head curiously, the older male stared at the road nervously. "There's this new place that opened a few days ago, and I was wondering if you'd come with me to see it together."

Navy blue irises blinked a few times before a sweet smile jerked the businessman's heart into doing flips. He was so smitten with this man; it hurt seeing him leave once work hours were over.

"Mr. Schlatt I-"

"Please, just call me Jschlatt. We're out of the office, so no need for formalities."

Dimples. The blond man had dimples. _Fuck_. "Um, _Jschlatt_ , we literally met a week ago. Are you sure you want to invite me out? We barely know each other."

"T-that's exactly why I want to take you out! Uh, I want to chat some more with you. But as friends, not coworkers."

"…It's been awhile since anyone's invited me out. I'm sorry if I'm not good company." Chuckling, the brunette waved a hand dismissively.

"I doubt you're worse than I am. I should be the one apologizing. So, how does 7 PM sound?"

"Perfect~! I'll see you later then Jschlatt!" Dream flashed one last grin at him before hopping into his car. Beaming at the tinted car windows, he caught Dream's chauffeur looking towards him in the sideview mirror. Ever since he found out who drove his secretary to and from work, his gut churned with worry. The black reflector sunglasses covering the man's eyes never failed to make Schlatt frown. Hopefully Dream would fire him if he nudged the blond a little.

_Drinking 3 shots of whiskey and 2 beers must be how he deals with social anxiety._

"Is your name even Harold?" Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "You seem more like a Brandon or something, Dream." Loosened tie tossed over his shoulder, Jschlatt undid the top buttons of his dress shirt, oozing confidence as he leaned back in his chair. "But _Dream_. That suits you well. Being here with you feels like one."

"Thank you~. Harold is my... middle name. First name is Clay." Tilting his glass back, amber liquid glided into the awaiting mouth. Meanwhile, blue eyes darted around the stuffy club.

"So... my son… He likes you." Eyebrows lifting, Dream leaned his elbows against the table they were sitting at.

"Really? Did you tell him about all my mistakes while trying to get your coffee order right?" The brunette laughed, slapping his leg.

"No… I told 'im how amazing you are… How you deal with everything perfectly…" Dream pursed his lips. He didn't know how to reply.

"Y'know, we could take our relationship to the next step. We've known each other for awhile- what I FEEL is _awhile_ -now, and like how all great dictators had a 'stache, they had a partner." Dream snorted at the male's slurred words, leaning forward teasingly.

"Are you trying to flirt with me, Mr. President~?" Chocolate eyes darkened, the blue and purple club lights flashing over his red face.

"Only if you want me to, sweetheart."

"Let's more this talk to my place, hm? It's a little too loud in here for me." When they got into the Uber Dream called for, the last thing Jschlatt remembered was something white getting shoved over his face.

"So you're awake?" Jschlatt winced as a sharp pang of pain bloomed right in the center of his forehead. "Good, we've got things to talk about."

Dazed eyes wandered the room, staring mindlessly at his blurry surroundings. Head pounding, he tried squinting, quietly pleased with himself as he spotted a red cape standing a few feet away. He looked further up and blinked warily, eyes slowly widening in shock.

"Wa-wait, you're… Dream's driver. Why… the fuck am I tied up?! Hey, help me outta here, I-I have to see if my son is safe-" A garbled yelp left his throat as someone yanked his hair back.

"We're giving the orders here, _sweetheart_ ~." Bold blue burned into brown eyes, leaving the trapped male speechless. The pain in his chest wasn't from the ropes tying him to his chair, but his fucking heart for falling for a worm that wiggled past his walls and manipulated his problems. He didn't even want to cry. There wasn't anyone to blame but himself.

"So this whole time you were lying to me. Is that what this is? You two were working as _goddamn_ serial killers?!" 

"I didn't lie, just manipulated the truth. I'm still Clay Harold Wastake, your former secretary. I like drinking tea and eating scones with-"

"Shut the fuck up. _I'm done_. Just kill me already. Y'know, if I die, this company goes down with me. _Both of you will!_ My secretary suddenly quits or disappears after my death? Like that isn't suspicious."

"You should worry more about yourself right now." When a silver glint caught his eye, he just stared tiredly at his captors. At least his death wasn't going to be by forced suicide. He prayed his little boy was safe.

"…Jschlatt, have you taken a theater class before?"

"You have the body?" A black duffel was dropped on the ground. Red eyes glared at it as his foot pressed on top and kicked it to their client. "It's right here 'HappyN102'."

The masked man pulled the bag towards himself, eyeing the other two suspiciously. Nothing gave them away though: Dream and Techno had masks donned to hide a majority of their faces.

Feeling impatient, the man unzipped the bag, sneering when a he saw the pale face of his target. He stood, fishing some keys from his pocket and throwing it to the hitmen. "Good work. Keys to the money in locker D6-4. I'll call you next week to get the kid he-"

A loud bang interrupted the sentence, the man screaming soundlessly as he gazed at his balls. At least, where they should've been.

"You're probably wondering why we betrayed you, right?" Dream sauntered to the sobbing male, smirking behind his porcelain covering. His boots stopped before the growing blood puddle. "Well, you know our name is Team CH4OS, right?" His eyes drifted momentarily to watch Schlatt slowly stand up, gun held tightly between his fingers. " _It was never meant to be._ "

Techno stepped forward, pulling a lighter out. His lips twisted into a cruel leer. "We were never goin' to side with a nerd anyway."

Both hitmen turned to the furious brunette, nodding curtly. Schlatt purposefully avoided the red eyes still glaring at him.

Schlatt glowered at the gasping man. "You _son of a fucking bitch_. You tried to kill me and my son, HUH?! You DESERVE to die in the _slowest_ way possible! I don't give a damn if you're taking revenge on me, but my son has _never_ done _anything_ to purposefully upset another being. So fuck your damn, bastardly ass and _go to hell_." Raising the gun, he shot the man in the popliteal space of his knees, backing away as Dream and Techno pulled out bundles of flammables.

"GM." The masked faced turned toward Techno. While the blond didn't like the stupid codename 'Green Man', it was safer to use than 'Dream'. "I've got 3 questions for you." The green-clad man said nothing.

"How do you feel when I say I love you?" Bristling, Dream bumped his partner with his shoulder, trying to pass as irritated. If only his pink ears didn't give him away. "I love you."

Dropping a handful of dynamite, he swung a fist at the taller, but somehow got pulled into a hug. Their bodies pressed together like a puzzle. "I love you." Dream swore under his breath as he felt the heat radiating from his red face. "Do you love me?"

The blond coughed, feeling as though his windpipe was closing. To his annoyance, drops of water sprouted in the corners of his eyes, reminding him of all the times Techno had been there to comfort him. To wipe his wet, snot-covered face when someone innocent died. To hold him and stroke his hair until the nightmares faded and his eyes shut. To protect his heart from yielding to his insecurities and losing his humanity. It hurt. He wanted nothing more than a work relationship, even if that meant keeping his feelings bottled up. He didn't think that after three years of their partnership, they were still together. So much for having easy ties to cut.

"… I love you too." He barked a harsh laugh, leaning his head on the other's shoulder. "You really push my buttons, you piece of bacon."

Jschlatt eyed them sadly, wondering if it could've been him instead. If the situation was different, if Dream and Techno were different. But he was grateful for all they did. Having his son and life was more than enough. At least they could still be friends.

Techno pulled a black band with a bright red ruby out, slipping it onto Dream's finger. It was a perfect fit. "Will you marry me?" Dream left out a sound suspiciously similar to a choke, quickly tilting his mask up to peck Techno's cheek. They whispered softly to one another before promptly remembering their "audience". Dream turned to Jschlatt. "…You'd better be at the wedding. Your son can definitely come." A chuckle and thumbs up was all the blond needed.

Flicking the lighter, a blue flame danced in front of the two assassins and illuminated faint shadows over their masks. 

"Let's blow this place and go home. Schlatt, Techno brought back a bottle of Glenfiddich '37 a few weeks ago. If you're working with us now, let's start anew. Plus, I need your opinion on suits: green or classic black?"

\---

"Wait, so you knew the president of the second richest company? And the three of you killed a man? What the hell?" Tommy frowned at the spread out images on the page. A familiar head of brown hair smirked at the boy, looking comfortable with Dream's arm hanging off his shoulder (Techno was also in it, but he was just glaring at the "extra prop" that stole the warmth of his lover's limb). "…Is it true how he died?"

"…Yeah. He was having heart issues years before we knew him, and we heard that his last surgery wasn't enough. Months before our wedding day, he was on death's bed. We had one last drink together before he passed away from a heart attack."

Fingers slipped between Dream's, a thumb gently stroking the back of his palm reassuringly. The blond smiled lovingly at the pinkette.

"What about his son? You said he had a son." Tommy frowned when Dream swallowed loudly.

"…Tommy, you've met my parents. My family." The assassin's gaze was averted now. "Haven't you ever wondered why Tubbo had rich brown hair and eyes, when my entire family had bright green irises and blond hair?"

The younger male opened his mouth, but it fell close right after. He gapped like a fish for a few minutes before clearing his throat. "…Uh, so Tubbo's not your… I- Can we- do you have another story?"

"I didn't want to hide it, but it wasn't something I could say out of the blue. You can get mad-"

"Nonono, I'm not mad. I'm… shocked? Surprised? I don't- I don't know. But that doesn't change the fact that Tubbo is my brother, so I don't give a shit."

Techno smirked. "I'm surprised you figured it out faster than how to spell slave." God, he wished he had his phone in hand; Tommy's face was priceless.

The next few hours flew by as the couple explained almost everything about their past - from their choice of clothing (Tommy begged his brother to show him the red cape he used to wear on missions, but Techno firmly rejected him) to their favorite weapons (poor boy almost went into cardiac arrest when Dream whipped out a pistol from nowhere). Words flooded Tommy's ears as the couple shared their most memorable missions: ending Quackity's drug cartel, stopping Fundy's underground war, and saving Wilbur from destroying the city and dying for his girlfriend. By the time they decided for a break, it was well in the evening.

"There's no fucking way that Wil would smash a fish lady. He and I are cultured men and sure we love women, but she _looks_ and _acts_ like a damn salmon." The two gave him looks of amusement at his denial. "Tommy. This is Wilbur we're talking about. The man that talked about eatin' sand for almost 14 minutes with Phil. The same one that went lookin' for a mule durin' a storm. Stop being a kid and look at reality," Techno stared at his offended expression, lips twitching slightly.

"Believe what you want Tommy, but Techno and I were there. You can ask Wilbur the next time you see him." Dream smirked at the scrunched up nose pointed towards him, sticking out his tongue in response.

"Whatever, I don't think that's a story I want to hear, even if there's women. I'm hungry. Techno, do you still have any gapples? I saw a stack somewhere…" The pinkette groaned, whining about the perfectly cooked steak he had as his brother flipped through more pages. Unfortunately, someone was out to get the blondie.

"WHAT THE FUCK, THE FUCK IS THIS- JESUS CHRIST MY EYES! MY BRAIN- AHHHHHHH-" Eyes flashing an emerald green, the parkour specialist peeked at the page the younger flipped to and his face turned cherry red. Techno decided Dream needed to wear red more often.

"WhAT?! When- how did you- Techno, what the hell?" He'd get Dream some nice, crimson briefs that framed his ass if he made it out alive. "When the fuck did you take pictures?! And why didn't you tell me?!"

Rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment, the pinkette nervously sprouted a mass of jumbled words, trying to speak over Tommy's cringy sounds of pain. "I-uh, thought the lighting- you looked really, um cute-uhhh, I wanted more pictures to fill up the book!"

Cheeks flushed pink, the married couple looked away from each other, letting Tommy continue his shrieks of horror and repulsion. "What the actual FUCK TECHNO?! Surely you're not into that?"

The tips of his ears turned pink, and the male glanced at his lover for help. Of course, Dream was suddenly intrigued by the fancy loops in Techno's captions. As if he's never seen the man write before.

Eyes narrowing to slits, he continued staring at Dream sternly. _I'm going to break him._ "Tommy, I don't think that's somethin' you want to nor need to know."

Despite Techno's eyes drilling holes into Dream's head, the blondie had a fond smile gracing his features.

\---

"Tommy… do me a favor." Dream handed Tommy a gapple, taking a bite out of his own. Thank the gods Techno was in the library, putting the scrapbook away. "Don't tell Tubbo about today."

Tommy opened his mouth to retort, but glowing green eyes pinned him to the spot. "I just- need time. To prepare."

A hand patted his brother's arm awkwardly, arctic blue looking to the side with a small quirk of his lips. "We're family Dream. As long as you're telling him one day, I'll stay quiet."

Snorting, Dream swung his free arm around Tommy's shoulders, giving him a side-hug. He leaned his head on against a mop of thick hair, eyes fluttering close. His body relaxed a bit and a content sigh left his mouth.

"Cringeeeee." Turning around, Tommy (being the grown man he was) blew a raspberry in Techno's direction.

"It's worse seeing you and Dream eat each other's faces, potato boy!" A pink eyebrow rose before both of them knitted together. Red eyes zoomed in on a rather bright object the other two were holding.

"Tommy. What did I say about eating my gapples?"

"…NONONONONONONONONONONO TECHNO DON'T DO THIS- AHHH-"

Somehow, Tommy dodged all the knives Techno threw at him, and Dream was mildly impressed watching him. Until the blond _bug_ broke a framed drawing of him from a friend. Now there was a big bruise Tommy was nursing after Dream bonked him with the butt of his favorite pistol.

He would've lectured his husband, but it was his fault Tommy even had a gapple. He didn't want his personal heater leaving him with a cold bed either.

"Next time, I'm hidin' the gapples far away from the kitchen, and I'm going to print pictures for you to eat instead," the pinkette growled, chucking a large container of steak at Tommy. The blondie stared at it with something akin to disgust. (Dream had to bite his lips to keep his laugh in.)

The couple showed the child out, Dream stepping out and giving him a quick squeeze (while sneaking another gapple in his pocket) before closing the door. "U-um, about the gapples from before. I-"

In less than a second, Dream was shoved against a wall, almost bumping his head on the gold frame of his favorite portrait. It was a detailed photograph of him parkouring over lava that his love gifted him on their wedding night. Hazel green met blood red, and they gazed at one another, neither relenting as tension built. To Dream's alarm, Techno's expression softly into a gentle smile, leaning forward and resting his forehead on the blondie's. Their breathes mingled, the space between them shortening.

The kiss was sluggish, moving oh-so slow and sweet. A swipe of a tongue and the pinkette deepened their make out a little more. Pulling away and surveying his work of art, his gaze darkened with hunger. "You'd look great with red lipstick." A wave of open mouth kisses were pressed on Dream's throat, drawing soft pants from the green-eyed male. His suddenly exposed thighs shivered at the sharp chill of the air.

"I'm surprised you're not mad…" Dream jumped, gasping quietly as fingers kneaded the spot behind his balls. The stretch of fabric brushed against his hardening cock, giving him barely any relief. Humping against the hand, he whined loudly, hungry for more, for something to sooth the throbbing in his-

"Sure about that darlin'?" His boxers were yanked down, turning his legs to jelly as cold air engulfed his dick, a warm hand gradually closing around it and squeezing. Knuckles going white, whimpers escaped the pink lips Techno stared at patiently. Smirking, the taller lazily studied the lust-filled emeralds with malicious intent.

"Phil and Wilbur are visiting next month. _Let's make sure you can't walk until then_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is coming soon~! :)
> 
> Edit: @Happyniece102 - I'm sorry I killed you horrifically in this! I wanted to use someone's name for the extra character and you were the first that came to mind. :')
> 
> I also apologize for leaving so many holes in the plot; I sort of rushed the writing on my lunch break. But I had some time today and fixed it, so there's more details. :D


	6. The Road Trip Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where were you this whole time?"
> 
> "Traveling. Up the east coast, across the Midwest. Doing little things."
> 
> "And you didn't come back to see anyone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Dream's song "Road Trip" ft PmBata~! Check it out if you haven't yet lol.
> 
> Sorry for the slow update; I'm disappointed in myself for publishing this days after Dream released the song!

The stage lights dimmed to a soft golden glow over the two performers. Chatter slowed to faint murmurs as fingers brushed over guitar strings. As the announcer supplied names for the two, the men gave silent nods to one another, ignoring the scorching stares from the audience. Inhaling deeply, the guitarist counted to three before strumming the beginning chords and leaned towards his microphone.

" _People change like the tides in the ocean, at least I think or am I dead wrong?_ " Many wide eyes ogled the singer in shock, bewildered by the low voice. But the man paid them no mind, thoughts trained on only one person in the room.

" _Foot on the brake at the light I don’t notice_

_I sit and wait until the next song._

_Twenty hours in an old van_

_Up the east coast through the cold wind._

_Drove twenty hours by the ocean_

_Up the east coast, what a road trip._ " People started clapping in rhythm, a handful humming the tune. Practically everyone there had heard the song at one point, but no one knew who the original artist was. No clues to their name, appearance, and location.

" _Now that interstate is paved with memories_

_Of a past life I lived when I was eighteen._

_And every winter I think back to what we used to be_

_In that past life we lived at eighteen._ " 

The silent blond child sitting beside the other grabbed his mic and opened his mouth.

" _Uh, I reminisce about a past life_

_Things change, I get it ’cause nothing lasts, right?_

_Yeah, and I was thinkin’ ’bout her last night_

_Scrolling through our memories, debatin’ ’bout our last times._

_Ayy, for a minute we was cool_

_Then we flew just a little too close to the sun~_

_Now we finished, now we through_

_Guess we knew one day we would have to grow up._ " While the crowd was mildly impressed with the kid's rap, the two leaned against each other, one plucking at the strings mindlessly and the other trying to sing the next verse in tune with his fellow performer. 

" _Twenty hours in an old Ford_

_Across the Midwest thinking, “What for?”_

_Drove twenty hours, but it’s hopeless_

_Across the Midwest, what a road trip._ " 

Dark red eyes scanned the audience, working through the multitude of bright colors in search of one green hoodie.

" _Now that interstate is paved with memories_

 _Of a past life I lived when I was eighteen._ " Heads bobbed with gazes of awe, curiosity, jealousy, and several other emotions, obscuring the male from spotting his target. If Tommy was right, then he should've been in the mass of onlookers, standing alone with a single glass of whiskey on the rocks. Nothing.

_"And every winter I think back to what we used to be_

_In that past life we lived at eighteen._ " The final chords faded into silence, and everyone cheered excitedly for the performers. Through the shouts of approval, Tommy asked "Have you seen him yet?" Pink hair swayed as the male shook his head.

As the announcer thanked everyone for attending, the two men on stage analyzed the crowd quickly, looking for messy blond locks and a lime sweater. Tommy yanked at his brother's arm until the taller turned in the direction his finger was pointing to. A figure wearing a smiley face painted on white porcelain mask stared back at them. He was leaning against the wall closest to the exit as the rest of the audience filed out of the room. Gloved hands raised and gave them a mock salute before vanishing. 

The guitar was shoved into Tommy's hands, a silk red cape fluttering briefly before disappearing through the doorway.

\---

By the time the pinkette caught up, they were wandering past tall pine trees and overgrown grass. The green-clad male blew a small kiss towards him before dashing forward and launching himself off a rock. His body bent as he flipped midair, hands grabbing onto a branch and proceeding to swing from each tree. Lips quirked into a smirk, the pink haired adjusted his crown and took off.

Wind biting his ears and neck, Dream pulled his hood off, letting his blond hair dance. He pushed his mask up until it was tilted on the side of his head. Emerald eyes glanced over his shoulder, and he heaved a sigh of relieve when he saw nothing. Dropping to the ground, his brown lace-up boots trudged through thick layers of dead leaves and tall greenery. Smiling sadly, the male turned towards the right, unmindful of the the soft footsteps trailing behind him.

Hissing in pain, he glared heatedly at the red eyes studying him from behind the boar skull. Dream wiggled his arms, trying not to wince as big hands tightened their grip on his wrists. His legs were pinned against a tree the other slammed him into, knees digging into the muscle.

"...I thought you'd take these past 3 years to train more." Scoffing, Dream continued his squirming, blushing under the other's gaze.

"That's funny coming from a piece of bacon." Holding back a grin, the pinkette looked over the blond, leveling his stare with annoyed bright green irises. "You can let go Techno."

The taller pursed his lips, but loosened his grasp and stood awkwardly as Dream rubbed at his wrists. "How's… how have you been?" The blondie tugged at this sleeves.

"…Good. I was out with George and Sapnap last week." Techno's hands clenched by his sides, but he made no comment. Dream carefully stepped away, hesitating slightly as he asked the hybrid to walk with him. Like they used to.

Parkouring easily from thick branches, Dream glanced continuously at his partner. His pink hair was still as luscious and beautiful as ever. It was a long time since he felt it flow between his fingers. "How's Tommy and the others? I heard you goes went hunting a few days ago." He swung around a branch and landed on top in a perched position.

"We were lookin' for a village. That's all." Techno scaled the tree trunk until he sat next to the blondie. The soft moonlight illuminated his pale, freckled face and shining green eyes. The pinkette stared.

"…It's been years since I heard you sing." Dirty blond hair twirled with the gentle breeze as the shorter turned towards the piglin. "Why'd you choose that song?"

"It was the best way to get your attention. You're not easy to find Green Man." The corners of Dream's lips lifted as his dimples became more defined.

"I think you've got something else in mind too." Techno huffed through his nose. He would've laughed at the male's sly tone if the situation was different. "Flirtin' now? Didn't know we were still like that even after the breakup." Dream's smile dropped.

"And you left without sayin' a thing. Tommy was hurt y'know." The curve of the younger's jaw tightened, the area around his eyes slowly turning a faint red. "Askin' him to duet with me was harder than keepin' him from searching for you. It was a pain to learn the guitar notes too." Swallowing loudly, Dream looked away as he wiped his tears hurriedly.

"He won't have to. I'm staying. Permanently this time." Techno's chest throbbed suddenly, his breath caught in his throat. "I know I messed up Techno. I worried the four of you more than I should've, I didn't say goodbye, and I didn't contact you. I didn't want to leave - why would I when I have you guys - but you know how long I've been looking for m-my mom." Red eyes widened.

"I-I found her. She was living towns away, just off the border of one of them. I got to chat with her, do things with her." The glowing emeralds darkened to forest green. "But she's dead now. She was killed on her way back from the bakery." Unconsciously, the pink-haired stretched his arms to Dream, ready to envelop him in a warm hug, despite the hurt and anger settling in his gut. He drew back sharply when the blond eyed him. "It took months, but I found the assholes and paid them back tenfold." The crooked smile gracing Dream's face had Techno's heart doing flips everywhere.

"I'm back now. Nothing's pulling me away. So let's start anew." The hybrid's body went rigid. He didn't want this, he didn't want something new, _different_ , he just wanted Dream back and only as his-

Blond lashes closed briefly before bold green irises held blood red. Cute dimples highlighted his freckled face and white smile. A hand extended in front of Techno; he stared at it.

"Hi, I'm Dream! Let's be friends. I hope we can stay that way forever."

Techno pretended his eyes didn't water, his heart hadn't frozen, and his stomach hadn't collapsed as he shook the blonde's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone looking forward to reading some spicy action later on~? ;)
> 
> Edit: Thank you for the comments, I feel better knowing my angst writing doesn't suck that bad lol~. This fanfic is only one chapter, so the next one will be completely unrelated.


	7. Moonlit Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How long have you played?"
> 
> "Since I was 7. Oddly personal questions for a pop quiz 'Professor'."
> 
> "I never said it was going to be about me."
> 
> "Then let me ask you something..."

"Oh my god Dream, hurry up!" Puffy, rich umber hair bounced rhythmically as boots raced down carpeted stairs two at a time. The trailing male protested playfully, a bright smile drawn across his face.

"George, calm down! We're ten minutes early!"

"The last time Sap invited me to his performance, I was late by an hour because of stupid traffic! He sulked for three days. _Three days_ Dream."

"You said you overslept! As his boyfriend, you should've had an alarm or something."

"Shut it!" he hissed. Surveying the rows of chairs quickly, George yanked the taller male's arm towards an empty pair of plush seats. The moment his hands touched the smooth, wooden armrests, he melted against the soft cotton upholstery and heaved a relieved sigh. Hands rubbed at sleepy eyelids before blearily gazing at the stage. A piano was situated in the center while a young figure plucked away at the keys.

Pulling his phone out, George smiled faintly at the lock screen. It was a picture of them on their third date – they were at the beach. Sapnap had taken a bite of George’s ice cream while the brunette was occupied with the camera angle and his pose. The shutter snapped the exact moment black eyes focused on the device and a white-lined smile appeared. Snorting fondly, he internally patted himself on the back for making it in time. The person at the piano had risen and bowed to the audience.

George was nearly heart-broken the last time after seeing Sapnap's disappointment. The black-haired male had understood what happened, but it didn't stop him from acting a little more moody. The argument they had was just as bad, and once the tide had settled, George promised to himself that he'd never make Sap gaze so forlornly at him again. Another person walked across the stage, nodding briefly to the rest of the auditorium before settling on the bench.

A buzz caught the brunette's attention, pulling his eyes to a short message sent by a certain raven-haired male. **_i see you made it :)_** It was only a few more minutes before Sap would walk on stage with his dashing suit and violin. Smiling inwardly, his fingers danced over the keyboard, adding a heart to the end of his reply. It wasn't until a small tap on his shoulder drew him away from his phone. He looked towards Dream.

"Why do you think that guy's wearing such elaborate clothes?" George peered at the male seated in front of the piano.

"Oh, that's Dave Techno Blade. Sapnap told me about him one time. He's one of the four talented musicians in his family, and all of them are well known in the music industry. His father, Phil Mine Craftson, has exceptional abilities with the piano, flute, and a handful of string instruments. His older brother Wilbur has amazing vocals and plays the piano and guitar. The youngest, Tommy also plays the piano, and I've heard that he's pretty good for a sixteen-year-old." Dream gazed oddly at the pink head of hair, eyes drifting to his hands. Every note was hit perfectly, the tune of _Clair de Lune_ flooding the room.

"The four of them are known as the Sleepy Bois Inc. or SBI, because they partnered with a few major instrument-crafting companies and work to distribute them. Technoblade is one of the more noticeable figures since he wears that red cape and crown to every performance. It seems fucking pompous, but all of them wear fancy clothing because they're like music royalty."

Dream didn't say anything. His emerald green eyes glowed with interest as he watch the pianist play flawlessly, the memorized piece flowing without a single stop.

"I still can't believe they're letting us use the piano. How'd you get them to agree?" Dream smiled slyly as he slipped a thick piece of cloth out. He wrapped it around his eyes, letting George tie the back ends tightly around his head.

"I've got my resources." Slowly sitting on the piano bench, he skimmed his fingers over the ivorite keys and exhaling softly. "Are you filming?"

"Yeah, I just started. Don't you want another look at the piece?" Dream tucked his hair under his lime green hood. Throwing a quick thumbs down, he positioned his hands over F and A flat. Tilting his head until it was leveled, he grinned at the camera. "Hi everyone. My name is Dream, and in this video, I'm going to play _Clair de Lune_ blindfolded. I can't see anything through it, and my friend George will prove it." The brunette inched closer and held several fingers up. After George asked him a few times, the blonde's guesses were still wrong so they moved on.

"Alright, the test has been done, so let's begin. Enjoy this video!" Shoulders sagging slightly, Dream forced his body to relax and took a few deep breaths. One last exhale left through his nose, and his hands took control…

Days later, Dream stared blankly at the video George had uploaded. It had gone viral, and was over 70 million views. Sighing quietly, he tapped a finger on a random key at the piano he was sitting by. It was in the same auditorium they filmed in, the same one Dream had seen the mysterious pinkette. He wasn't sure how he felt or what he wanted from putting something like _that_ out there, but he knew it meant opportunities.

"If you're going to watch me from the shadows, I'd prefer to have a name for my future stalker." Dream looked over his shoulder as midnight-colored dress shoes came into view. Trousers of a dark blue and gray mix followed, but abruptly stopped as their waist showed.

"I don't give that kind of information out to anyone. I'm sure you know what that's like after that performance, Dream." The said male could hear the smirk in the stranger's voice, but it sounded oddly playful.

"A hello would've been fine too, Mr. Blade. Or are you as cold as everyone says?" A low chuckle had Dream's hairs tingling.

"I see you've done your homework. Pop quiz time." The male stepped forward, revealing his luscious pink locks and emotionless red eyes. "How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was seven. Oddly personal question for a pop quiz 'Professor'. My turn; have you seen my video?"

"Yes. Who taught you to play?"

"My parents did, but they've passed away. Why do you wear a boar's skull every performance?"

"So you were an orphan. Ah, the mask is a precious item that gives me pride. And yours?"

"My mask makes sure I don't get _hurt_. What're you thoughts on my little show?"

"Incredible. The tempo and consistent speed must've helped. You have to practice more however. Let's end it here." Turning around, Dream grinned at the older male. "What else do you want, Technoblade~?" The taller bit his lower lip. "I'm sure you didn't just arrive to ask me these short personal questions, right?"

"Did you want to say something to me? Ask me to leave your clout alone? To take down the video? Maybe do a collab?"

"Mm, I can't, I have to farm potatoes." The incredulous expression the blond wore broke Techno's will, and a smirk arose. His eyes glanced at his gold wristwatch.

"But I've got time for some coffee. Care to join?"

"Is it okay if you wait here for like, five minutes?" Dream turned to the pinkette with curiosity written across his face. The male had said there was a quiet, classy café nearby, and Dream was ready to buy the biggest plate of food (his stomach churned hungrily at the very though). Techno looked at him expectantly.

"… Sure? I mean, I can-" The taller had already dashed off, leaving Dream to huff and study the noisy street. A traffic light switched to a familiar shade of bright green. An old woman passed by, chatting idly with her daughter. A red convertible honked exasperatedly at the car in front of it, the distracted driver jumping and dropping his phone as he stomped on the gas pedal. Dream stared mindlessly as cars zoomed past his, his blond hair swaying with the temporary breeze.

"Ahhh, what'a we got 'ereeee? What's a- uh, a pretty guy like ya doin' out here on ya own?"

"Ignoring you." Dream didn't need to turn around to see the drunkard. He could smell the disgusting stench of booze floating around the man like a cloud.

"Haa, that's no way to talk to someon' y'know?" The odor had gotten closer and the blonde's nose wrinkled with distaste. "Today's a special day, so instead of spendin' it alone, why don't we go to my place, hm?" A hand reached out, and Dream got ready to elbow the man in the chest. "We can have _lots_ of fun togeth-"

A loud yelp snapped several heads in Dream's direction. Arm bent behind his back, the guy hissed as his arm muscles stretched painfully and his bones creaked. The bruising grip disappeared as soon as it came, and the furious male spun on his heel to face his challenger. The effect of his glare wavered as he tilted his head a bit to meet piercing cold eyes. They bore through his skull, and he could barely suppress the urge to pat the back of his head. He could've sworn he felt his brain matter leaking and slowly matting his hair down. He coughed curtly and averted his stare, wincing as a shiver of fear crept up his spine.

The taller turned and met emerald eyes. Dream felt a layers of mixed feelings rise to his face at the intensity of the unemotional look.

"I'm not interrupting anything, right?" The drunkard stammered a quick explanation and apology, shrinking even more as marron eyes glared at him again.

Techno turned to the small audience and apologized curtly for the scene. Passing the terrified male, he swung an arm over Dream's shoulders and gently guided him across the street. After a minute, the pinkette's arm fell and a soft "sorry" entered the blonde's ear. Analyzing the older man's face, Dream linked their arms together. Techno's face gave nothing away, but he knew there was something as the man stepped closer to him.

Another minute passed before Techno broke their connected arms, and placed a thin plastic cone in his hand. Dream eyed the item with surprise, lips twitching as he studied the smooth petals of the rose he held.

"They tried selling it two times the original price. Like brruuuuuuuuuh, what a scaaaaam." Dream's dimples showed as he smiled affectionately at the flower.

"Well, I appreciate it. Thank you." The pinkette's lips quirked.

"Whatever nerd. Happy Valentine's day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a happy valentine's day~!
> 
> Heads up: prepare some tissues for the next chapter. I'm already crying just thinking about it.
> 
> Edit: Does anyone have any kinky ideas I should try out? I'm drafting some smut and I figured I might as well use suggestions. (I'm only setting restrictions against having underage stuff or non-con.)


End file.
